recreatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sh0ut
shØut is the second opening theme of Re:Creators. Characters By appearance *Selesia Yupitiria *Meteora Österreich *Alicetelia February *Yuya Mirokuji *Blitz Tokar *Rui Kanoya *Magane Chikujoin *Yuna Shimazaki *Altair *Aki Kikuchihara *Marine *Yatouji Ryou *Masaaki Nakanogane *Takashi Matsubara *Gai Takarada *Shunma Suruga *Sōta Mizushino *Sho Hakua *Hikayu Hoshikawa Lyrics Romanized Lyrics (Full version) kimi ga sonna ni motto raku o shite ikidzumatta mirai to aizu Words are strong, heart is dropped, scatter around and falls itsuwari no contact-everything sasoikonda kizu ga mazaru daremo wasureta kanashimi　fall out gimei wa tada kooru kibou no jirenma iki sogiotosu kodou mo osaeru sou wakatteiru kotae nado sutete shimae Yeah get started breaking the row See how it spreads out. It’s beyond full realization Yeah get started re-creating the world Take my hands till the end, feel this raw emotion bring it on down rock rock rock shake it up up tap top top cuz I know how to shout out my soul bring it on down rock rock rock shake it up up tap top top cuz you know how to shout out your soul I’ve got a feeling. You must let me go I wanna keep my faith forever Words are alive, supporting us, connecting with the souls I’m gonna fight them all to let you go I wanna seek my way to answer Words are alive, supporting us, connecting with the souls You know what? We look up to the sky, count on it. And halos in the clouds light me up. Then I awake In the heat, get fired up. You’ll call my name Yeah get started breaking the row See how it spreads out. It’s beyond full realization Yeah get started re-creating the world Take my hands till the end, feel this raw emotion bring it on down rock rock rock shake it up up tap top top cuz I know how to shout out my soul bring it on down rock rock rock shake it up up tap top top cuz you know how to shout out your soul gimei wa tada kooru kibou no jirenma iki sogiotosu kodou mo osaeru sou wakatteiru kotae nado sutete shimae Yeah get started breaking the row See how it spreads out. It’s beyond full realization Yeah get started re-creating the world Take my hands till the end, feel this raw emotion bring it on down rock rock rock shake it up up tap top top cuz I know how to shout out my soul bring it on down rock rock rock shake it up up tap top top cuz you know how to shout out your soul Time has come to listen to the crying of their puppet souls Gallery Re Creators - OP2 - Large 01.jpg|Magane Chikujoin in the Second Opening Re Creators - OP2 - Large 02.jpg|Altair and her creator Setsuna Shimazaki in the Opening Re Creators - OP2 - Large 03.jpg|Sōta Mizushino in the Opening Re Creators - OP2 - Large 04.jpg|Sho Hakua Re Creators - OP2 - Large 05.jpg|Hikayu Hoshikawa Re Creators - OP2 - Large 06.jpg|Title For The Anime Category:Media Category:Songs